Just a Brief Look
by Phanael
Summary: Sirius' POV: Time goes by and I still stare at Remus. He’s oblivious, so sweet and innocent. How I ache to kiss him, touch him, tell him I love him. Slash, M, RaR.


Disclaimer: Not mine…

Rating: M

Pairing: Sirius x Remus of COURSE!

Sirius' POV

I had the idea when I was in a seminar about Chaucer… strange, but that's how it is XD

Normally I like it better when they're grown up and so, but today…'shrugs'

Please tell me if you find any mistakes! It's a kind of writing practice for me )

**Just a Brief Look**

It's the Christmas holidays and we are the only pupils left in the Gryffindor Tower. All others went home, James, Peter, Lily, Nymphadora… But Remus and I never left. Why should we? We've got no cosy place to go. No family missing us. Remus' mother is afraid of her own son and my mum… I shudder at the thought of her. She's strict and cold. She's all a mother should not be. So Remus and I decided to stay in the castle during our holidays and I like being alone with him. There are some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who are staying, too. The Slytherins all left for their freaky, Rocky Horror Pure Blood Christmas Parties. I should be at one, too, but I'm not interested.

My interest is attracted by the person lying on the sofa across from me. The whole evening he lays there and reads. The book is a Christmas gift. I gave it to him. I wasn't so sure if he would like it, but apparently he does. It makes me happy. His eyes are focused on the pages, his teeth gently gnawing on his lower lip while he reads. Moony lies on his stomach, lower legs held up in the air and his feet crossed at their ankles. One hand rests next to the book, the other holds his chin. When he has finished the two pages, his graceful hand comes up and he turns the page with those slender fingers. I like to watch him. Actually I watch him the whole evening. He doesn't seem to notice, Moony's absorbed in his book. I watch his pale fingers, so soft, so gentle. His face is equally pale and I find myself looking at those beautiful features. There's a scar, running from his left eye to his left ear, vanishing under his hair. I know this scar so well. I was with him, when he did this to himself. I nearly cried.

His hair is light brown and shagged. It is soft and slightly too long but it fits him so well. A werewolf. I like the fact he's a werewolf. Moony doesn't believe me when I tell him, but I really do. It makes him exciting, I never know what he's about to do next. He's moody, right. One never knows if he's upset, or mischievous or happy… one has to discover him new every day. I like that he's capricious. I have learnt to deal with it.

Time goes by and I still stare at Remus. He's oblivious, so sweet and innocent. How I ache to kiss him, touch him, tell him I love him. Beautiful, sweet, adorable Moony. I feel a smile creep to my lips, heat rising to my cheeks. They're burning. I shiver. A slight shiver of pleasure. Pleasure from just watching him. That's when he notices me! His eyes lock on mine and with a smirk he stands up, the book forgotten on the sofa.

Oh, he's so beautiful, so sexy, so…Gods, I want him, but all I can do is stare at this beauty walking towards me. He yanks me up to my feet, his hands locking my wrists in a firm lock.

"So… Mr. Padfoot. I caught you staring at me again.", he says and leans towards me, kissing me, one hand reaching up, cradling my hair just behind my ear, pulling me closer still, his gentle kiss soon getting needy and passionate. I love these kisses. They're what I live for. I desired him the moment I'd lain eyes upon him. And only now, 7th grade, I'm with him.

He presses his hips against mine, showing me how much I'm needed. He's needed badly and I guess he can feel it as well. His lips wander over my cheek towards my ear and I can feel his hot breath, all thoughts leaving me when my blood rushes southward.

"Now come with me, beloved Sirius.", he whispers. I smile. He always uses this line when he wants to be alone with me, when he wants to leave the common room to spent some time with me. I obey, as usual, following him upstairs, his hands touching me while we walk the narrow staircase. Halfway to our dormitory he stops, pressing my back against the wall, kissing me hard. Remus is excited, I can tell. Perhaps he had felt my staring at him earlier than I thought? Doesn't matter. The kiss leaves me dizzy, he has the gift turning my brains to much in a second.

Soon we lie on his bed, he pins me to the mattress, one hand holding my wrists above my head, the other wandering down my body. With a gasp I can't stop from leaving my lips I turn my head to the side.

"Remus…", I whisper. My voice is hoarse with desire. Moony kisses the side of my neck and I begin to quiver uncontrollably. I feel a moan rise in my throat and it falls off my lips. "Love you, Moony. Love you so much.", I say.

"Shhh… I love you, too, Siri. Now shut up.", Moony whispers. So much for being innocent. He's the possessive one, sometimes I think he's afraid of losing me, but I can't ever leave him. I've waited for him so long and it would be the most stupid thing to do if I let him go. He's mine! I'm his.

I can feel him open my shirt and his hands begin to wander over my chest and stomach. From this moment on my body acts on his own, I got no control. I arch my back into his touches, I want to feel more of these sensual hands, so soft, so gentle, so good. I hear a growl coming from him, deep in his throat, worth the Werewolf he becomes once a month. I sigh, a shudder of pleasure shaking my body. Next his hands wander lower, he plays around my navel, knowing I like it. My head falls back into the soft pillows, sensation overwhelming me while I close my eyes.

When he undoes my jeans I try to assist him, lifting off the mattress, looking up at his eager expression. He wants me and I know. I chuckle, sit up and kiss his lips softly. When I break the kiss he pulls me back towards him and kisses me. Deeply and passionate, his tongue strokes my lower lip, asking for entrance which I'm more than willing to give. When he explores my mouth I hear soft moans of joy coming from him. He tastes so good. I want him. Now! I rip off his clothes and he smiles softly. I guess he's amused because I can't control myself… when he sits naked before me I take my time, watching his beautiful body. I know he doesn't like me looking at him. he hates his body and doesn't believe me, when I tell him, he's beautiful. But he is!

"So beautiful…", I whisper while my lips trail over his shoulders, over his chest and I begin nibbling at his neck. "Sweet, beautiful Moony…", I'm lost in him. I can't help myself for I love him so much.

"Don't!", he says. He doesn't like when I tell him he's beautiful. But I do again and again and again. "These scars are ugly."

"They make you even more sexy!", I tell him and he smiles.

"Silly Sirius."

"Yes.", I'm fine being silly. As long as he loves me.

His smile spreads and he reaches out a hand, pressing it against my chest, pressing me back into the pillows. When he crawls above me and lowers his body on mine we both moan, our need prominent between us. With another smile he spreads my legs and prepares me for what comes next. His eyes never leave mine and I can feel him enter my body.

"You okay?", he asks, his voice hushed by desire.

"I'm yours, Moony.", is all I can say before his gentle rhythm carries me away. I moan and whimper, I whisper his name and confessions of love all over, his lips never leaving mine for long, his kisses nearly suffocating me. I drown in his love…

When we lie on his bed afterwards he has his arms around me. I lie on his chest, covering his gorgeous body with mine.

I smile and kiss his lips.

"Black looks good on you."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Please review!!!**


End file.
